


The Next Universe Over

by justbygrace



Series: As It Should Be [33]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Canon Universe - sort of, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: This is exactly as AU as you want it to be.





	The Next Universe Over

Rose doesn't remember the first time she sees _her_ (when asked for details later, she blushes and looks away, and is relieved when she isn't pressed). Henriks is busy 365 days a year and she can't possibly remember everyone who walks through the door. Until the day Rose realizes she has the coffee ready to go as she's walking up to the counter and she can't remember how she even knew the order. The customer's eyes are the color of fine whiskey and when she takes the cup from Rose, their brushing fingers send electric shocks down her spine.

Her cup reads "Doctor" and her outfit looks like maybe she'd dressed in a hurry and Rose spends the rest of the day (week) thinking about her. She's even more dissatisfied with Mickey and when she tries to figure out why, the only thing she can see are a pair of searching eyes and a smile of newly dawning wonder. 

This Doctor doesn't return to Henriks for eight days (she does remember that part and when she recounts it later she is well-repaid for her patience) and when she does it's in a flash of long coat and suspenders and Rose is certain she doesn't imagine the deliberate way their fingers slide together this time. Her dreams are vivid that night and she wakes up hot and cold at the same time, picking up the phone to end it with Mickey right at that very moment (and later she is glad she did).

The next time she sees the Doctor it's closing time and the streets are full of things that aren't really people and aren't really aliens and Rose would be scared, but she never really learned what that word meant. One moment she's standing, loose-limbed and considering, in the dark doorway of Henriks and the next the Doctor is there with words and explanations that she might be expected to pay attention to if their hands weren't tangled together like they've already known each other for years.

Rose is there by her side when they defeat the perpetrator and when the Doctor asks her to come along, Rose doesn't hesitate - just leaps into the blue box and leaves friends and family behind alike; she's found her new religion and she'll follow her into the stars. (She apologizes, later, for not remembering the day they met and the Doctor smiles and tells her she remembers everything that matters and by that point Rose figures they are past worrying about the past when the future is wide open before them.)


End file.
